mi mejor san valentin
by sakuravalichan
Summary: aki con muchas ganas de ver a ichinose voló a los estados unidos en una de las fechas mas complicadas del año para viajar ¿que pasara, lograra ver a ichinose? (en realidad soy pésima en esto pero les agradecería su opinión )


Notas saku – como ya saben en cada fecha especial me dan ganas de hacer un fanfic y como siempre me inspiro en inazuma eleven (?) entonces bueno disfruten este pequeño one-shot inspirado en la pareja ichinose x aki

Derechos de autor – bueno inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen y no me pagan por nada de lo que a continuación escriba, y la historia se ubica en el último año de preparatoria y es narrada por mi (?)

Mi mejor san Valentín

Era 12 de febrero, hora 6:00 pm y en el aeropuerto central de Tokio una chica de cabello cortó verde cenizo, ojos color ámbar oscuro, piel blanca y altura apropiada para una chica de 18 años, de nombre aki Kino, corría lo más que podía con sus piernas de "fideo" desesperada por llegar a la recesión, al llegar allí no vio a ninguna otra persona y suspiro de alivio, se acercó a una de las chicas de la recesión

Hola – dijo algo agitada – por favor dime que llegó a tiempo – dijo desesperada

Bueno depende a donde quiera viajar señorita – dijo extendiendo la mano indicando que necesitaba el boleto a lo cual rápidamente aki se dispuso a buscar entre su bolso de mano el boleto, al encontrarlo lo entrego y la recesionista lo miro

De verdad lo lamento este vuelo salió hace cinco minutos – dijo en un tono de voz lo más sensible que pudo – pero si lo desea puedo pasar el vuelo a la siguiente hora – vio el ordenador al frente de ella – mañana en la mañana

¿Qué? No no no debe haber otro vuelo hoy - dijo insistente, aki

De verdad lo lamento señorita pero…- en ese momento aki la interrumpió

No puedo cambiar este boleto de Tokio a Washington a Tokio a Londres – dijo sonriendo con esperanzas aki

Claro saldría dentro de quince minutos espere allí mientras cambio su boleto – señalo la sala de espera

Gracias – dijo aliviada, al llegar a una de las sillas se sentó más calmada, pero claro que estar calmada no le impío susurrar un "maldición por poco", después de unos cuantos minutos la recepcionista la llamo y le entrego el boleto, miro la hora y faltaban tan solo ocho minutos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas y por segunda vez maldijo no haberle hecho caso a haruna cuando le dijo "deberías venir al gimnasio conmigo mírate estas toda flácida".

Ya montada en el avión más tranquila y relajada, después de doce horas y 30 minutos en un avión, llego la peliverde a Londres, al estar en el aeropuerto se fue directamente a la recesión y se acercó a un chico para pedirle ayuda

Hola veras necesito un vuelo de Londres a Washington- dijo agradeciendo 3 cosas: su fluido inglés, tener tiempo de sobra para llegar justo el 14 de febrero a Washington y tener dinero de sobra por haber ahorrado- ¿puedes? – dijo victoriosa

Sí, pero hay un problema solo tengo un boleto para económico – al escuchar eso aki maldijo internamente a la aerolínea

Ok dámelo – dijo irritada

Sale en media hora – dijo aquel tranquilo chico pasándole el boleto, boleto el cual fue arrebatado por aki

Maldición – dijo sentándose en la sala de espera

3 Am Washington, aeropuerto, todos los que pasaban por el lado de la aki se le quedan viendo motivos: no había logrado dormir por sus ruidos compañeros de avión y estaba tan irritada que su cara de pocos amigos se volvió cara de antisocial, no tenía ganas de hablar ni con ichinose ni con nadie, además tenía que lograr dormir aunque fuera un poco para levantarse temprano y con "buenos ánimos" terminar de planear su día de san Valentín perfecto.

Pero sabía que no lograría dormir motivos: habían un único taxi en la salida del terminal y una pelirroja presumida lo tomo, aki sabía que sería complicado conseguir otro, así como también sabía que sería aún más complicado conseguir un hotel

-suspiro- bueno tendré que usar mis contactos – dijo aliviada al ver que su celular tenía señal y que podía llamar a alguien que necesitaba urgente (por que la pobre pensó que ese sería otro de sus problemas- domon contesta – dijo mientras su celular le marcaba al mencionado

Cuando por fin contesto

Hola domon perdón si te llamo a esta hora – dijo apenda aki

¿Aki? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? Y espera ¿cómo sabes qué hora es? – dijo confundido y adormilado, domon

Estoy en Washington – dijo la chica irritada por el interrogatorio

Espera ¿Qué? – dijo lo último casi gritando

A tan solo ven al aeropuerto por favor – dijo más irritada que nunca

Ok ok – dijo resignado

Por suerte para los dos domon vivía a treinta minutos del aeropuerto pero para su mala suerte

Maldición- dijo domon al sentir que su auto poco a poco paraba (por suerte logro estacionarlo) a tan solo 15 minutos del aeropuerto – esto no le va a gustar – suspiro, tomo del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y le marco a aki, cuando la mencionada por el moreno contesto

Etto aki no te tengo muy buenas noticias… mi auto se quedó sin baterías – dijo eso temiendo por su vida y en este caso por su tímpano

¡Que! – Dijo gritando para después suspirar- cuando podrías venir por mí – dijo resignada

Media hora – dijo aturdido – pero lo bueno de quedarse sin baterías a altas horas de la noche en los estados unidos es que los mecánicos llegan rápido – dijo optimista

Bueno has lo que debas hacer y rápido – dijo irritada, después colgó el teléfono

No me dejo decirle que tan solo estaba a diez minutos del aeropuerto – suspiro domon

Después de 15 minutos esperando al mecánico, otros 15 minutos recargando (con esas pinzas) la batería y literalmente otros 10 llegando al aeropuerto

Hola aki – dijo recibiendo sus maletas y metiéndolas a la parte de atrás del auto, domon

Gracias a Dios llegaste – dijo abrazando al alto chico, domon por su parte alegre de ver a su amiga correspondió a su abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado grandote domon? – dijo menos irritada

Bien – dijo abriendo la puerta del copilotó para aki, la cual instantáneamente mente subió, después de cerrar la puerta el dio la vuelta y se subió al auto, tomando rumbo a la casa de domon- ¿y tú como has estado?

Bien, lamento haberte llamado – dijo disculpándose

No pasa nada, más me preocupa que por venir a ver a kazuya por el día de los enamorados pierdas dos días de estudio – dijo fingiendo preocupación

¿Quién dijo que era para verlo?- pregunto sonrojada

¿A no? – dijo sarcásticamente

Bueno si vine a verlo, vale la pena todo lo que ahorre, planeé y espere que perder 3 días de clase ¿no? – dijo en voz convincente – oh por cierto mis padres hasta ayer no sabían nada, pero supongo ya se enteraron, así que si te llaman no contestes – dijo quedándose dormida en el auto

Esta chica – dijo sonriendo de lado- compadezco a los señores Kino debes en cuando – suspiro

Al día siguiente (14 de febrero), hora 9 am, la alarma del celular de aki, sonó como por décima vez despertando a la chica (la cual se propuso a despertarse temprano y no lo hizo)

Demonios matare al Dios de la puntualidad – dijo entre las sabanas de la cama de huéspedes – bueno ya que tendré que ir contra el reloj – dijo resignada metiéndose al baño

Después de 15 minutos ya lista bajo a desayunar lo que domon le dejo preparado, después leyó la nota que le dejo el dueño del departamento

Nota: mi casa es tuya así que usa lo que necesites y pórtate bien – domon

Después de literalmente comer como si no hubiera mañana y salir corriendo a comprar todo lo que necesitaba como si el mundo se fuera acabar (cosa que puede pasar en un día tan comercial como san Valentín).

Después de casi 3 hora logro comprar todo lo que necesitaba y más, después de literalmente llegara al departamento de domon y volverlo su asistente personal en la cocina.

Después de dos largas horas logro tener la comida empacada y lista para servir. Su vestido, cabello, uñas, accesorios y zapatos listos. Y un chófer personal (aki pensó que en otra de sus espontaneas venidas le conseguiría novia a domon).

Ya de camino a al departamento de ichinose

Etto domon ¿él no está allí verdad? – pregunto nerviosa

Tienes una hora para poner todo en orden – sonrió, al llegar allí, bajaron las cosas del auto, domon se despidió y volvió a casa. Aki ordeno todo con lo que sorprendería a ichinose, el cual llegaría en cualquier momento así que se apresuró a esconderse.

"p.o.v de ichinose"

Al llegar a mi departamento algo deprimido por otra fecha importante sin aki abrí la puerta y me senté en el sillón tratando de no deprimirme más y entretenerme haciendo otra cosa, esa otra cosa era el televisor cuando pasaron un comercial de una tienda de accesorios para cualquier ocasión y la temática de aquel comercial era "el mes del amor"

Hay no vi esto para deprimirme más! – grito para después suspirar de la resignación

qué tal si pones enérgico y buscas tu tesoro – dijo una voz muy conocida para mi

¿aki? – dije tratando que me hablara otra vez para poder escuchar su dulce y seductora voz

Pues busca el paraíso – dijo seductora, después de un rato encontré aquella silueta tan anhelada por mi ser, no pude evitar sorprenderla por la espalda, atraerla a mí y besarla, cuando el aire nos obligó a separos me vio por un momento y me dio un tierno beso

Feliz san Valentín – dijo sonriendo

Perdona no darte un obsequio o algo- dije algo apenada, ella levanto mi cara con un delicado toque de mejillas

Tú eres mi mejor san Valentín – cuando dijo eso no puede evitar literalmente comérmela a besos y ese fue el inicio de muchos san valentines juntos.

Notas saku – largo verdad… bueno ojala les guste jiji y pues desearles un feliz san Valentín (sin importar que como su servidora no tengan novio o novia) y pues si te intereso esta historia pásate por mi perfil para obtener más de mi interesante forma de escribir.

Bye


End file.
